


Fluffy White Christmas

by jtraylor3



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Allison Argent, Alive Hale Family, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hale Family Feels, Kid Fic, M/M, Stilinski Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 09:52:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2846744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jtraylor3/pseuds/jtraylor3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stilinski-Hale Christmas</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Christmas Eve

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't written anything for a year. Might make this a tradition. Or actually start writing more. Happy Holidays!!!

“Sky, quit moving. You can’t go outside without pants on,” says Derek as he tries to dress his hyperactive 8 month old baby girl. Sky goes still and gives the infamous Hale eyebrow raise before she continues to squirm and babble up a storm. Derek shakes his head at how she already has the look down packed at 8 months old. He can’t imagine what will happen in her teenage years. But he and Stiles will get through it together.

Stiles and Derek finally got together in Stiles first year at Berkeley. Derek wanted to wait until Stiles was 18 and had experienced the dating scene in college. He didn’t want to be like Kate. They dated for 5 years until Stiles got the courage to ask Derek to marry him. They’ve been together for 15 years and married for 10. In those 10 years they’ve had 2 wonderful children.

Four years into their marriage Derek brought up the subject of kids. When Stiles agreed that he was ready they decided that they wanted the kids to look like both of them. Derek and Stiles first asked Cora if she would carry their kids and their question was met with hysterical laughter as their answer. After a year of begging and pleading Laura into saying yes, they had their first kid. Henry Josiah Stilinski-Hale.

Henry is currently 4 years old with Derek’s green eyes and Stiles moppy brown hair. Also like Stiles, Henry is covered in moles. But unlike Stiles he has Derek’s personality. He’s quiet, reserved, and moody. Although moody he is super helpful and sweet. He always wants to help with Sky. Sky Claudia Stilinski-Hale was born when Henry was 3. She came out with a head full of dark hair, big brown eyes, and the Hale eyebrows. She is just like Stiles in personality. Hyperactive. She babbles a lot, crawls herself into trouble, and never seems to stop moving.

“Do you need any help Papa?” Henry said walking through the doorway.

“Could you go get Sky’s diaper bag and give it to daddy downstairs please,” replies Derek as he picks up Sky and carries her downstairs and gives her to Stiles.

“Here you go daddy.” Henry returns and gives the diaper bag to Stiles. “Can we go outside and play in the snow now?”

“Yea buddy lets go. Grab papa’s hand,” Stiles says leading them out the door.

Once outside Henry lets go of Derek’s hand and runs towards the snow covered hill. Derek follows him with the sled. Stiles stops and sits with Sky at the base of the hill. Immediately after being put down Sky grabs a handful of snow and chucks it at Stiles.

“Yep, that was my face,” says Stiles as he wipes his face with his glove covered hand. Sky giggles and babbles at him.

“Oh, you think that’s funny don’t you baby girl,” chuckles Stiles. He gentle pushes her back so that she is laying on her back and starts to tickle her. She squeals and giggle while she bats at Stiles hands. Sky’s giggles combine with Henrys as he and Derek fly down the hill. First forward, then backwards, then on their stomachs. They continue to go up and down the hill until it starts to get dark.

“Come on Henry, it’s time to go inside.” He and Derek make their way over to Sky and Stiles. Henry makes a beeline towards Sky and picks her up. Sky clinches her hand in his coat and gives him a slobbery kiss on the cheek.

“Be careful, don’t drop her.” Stiles says as he intertwines his hand with Derek’s and starts to walk towards the house.

“I won’t. I’m really strong, aren’t I Sky.” Henry kisses her forehead and puts her down on the couch. He removes her shoes and takes her coat off before dashing upstairs to change out of his wet clothes.

“That kid…. I swear…. just so adorable.”

“Looks like someone is ready for a nap,” Stiles coos when Sky yawns. “Der, can you put her down for a nap.”

“Yea. Sure.” Derek walks to the couch and picks up Sky. While he is bent down Stiles takes the opportunity to squeeze and grope his ass. “STILES!! Really? As I’m holding our daughter.”

“I couldn’t help myself,” Stiles smirks. Derek pushes past Stiles but not before he kisses him. He walks into their bedroom, takes his coat off and lays down on the bed pulling Sky onto his chest. She falls asleep almost instantly. Derek could feel his eyes drooping. He fell asleep listening to his daughters snores.

Derek wakes up to banging and laughing coming from the kitchen. It seems to have woken up Sky as well telling from the whimpering that comes from his chest. He slides Sky off of his chest and made his way downstairs. Through the doorway to the kitchen he sees Henry and Stiles covered in flour and giggling as they throw even more flour at each other. Derek leans on the doorway and has a soft smile on his face as he watches the scene. Stiles chooses that moment to notice him and with a mischievous glint in his eye whispers in Henrys ear. Before Derek can ask questions both of the flour covered boys stalk towards him. He out of the doorway and up the stairs before they even make it to the door. He hides in the hallway closet and hears them run past before he steps out and walks up behind them.

“Excuse me kind sir but have you seen my son. He seems to have disappeared,” Derek says after tapping Henry on the shoulder.

“Papa it’s me and daddy,” Henry laughs patting Derek’s cheeks with his flour covered hand.

“Oh, well do you want to watch the polar express.”

“YEA!” Henry exclaims jumping up and down.  
“But you have to clean up first. Go with daddy and take a bath while I clean the kitchen.”

After everything and everyone was rid of flour, they all sat down on the couch to watch the polar express. A third of the way through the movie the ovens timer went off. Stiles goes to the kitchen and comes back out with a plate of cookies and milk. He lays them on the end table closest to the Christmas tree. Stiles sits back on the couch and curls into his husband.

Near the end of the movie Stiles is woken up by the movement of Derek getting up and picking up their sleeping children before going upstairs and putting them to bed.

“Come on babe. Let’s go to bed,” says Derek as he descends the stairs and walks over to the couch. He picks up Stiles bridal style and carries him to their bedroom laying him down on their bed.

“I love you.” Derek says as he kisses Stiles forehead, cheek, and finally his lips.

“I love you too,” Stiles replies sleepily cuddling back to Derek’s chest.

They need the rest, Christmas day is going to be hectic.


	2. Christmas Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine. I suck at writing. If you find any mistakes please leave them in the comments. HAPPY HOLIDAYS!

The breathe rushes out of Stiles lungs as he is woken up from Henry jumping up and down on the bed.

“Oooofff!!!!” cries Stiles picking up Henry and moves him off the bed.

“I’m up. I’m up.” Stiles mumbles. “Where’s papa?”

“He downstairs helping Santa,” Henry screams excitedly. He races out of the room and down the stairs. When Stiles makes it downstairs he is met with the sight of his dad in a Santa suit and beard. He is taking gifts out of a big red bag and handing them to Henry to put under the tree. Once Santa is done with the gifts he kneels in front of Henry and whispers something in his ear. Henry giggles with his hands over his mouth before getting a look of awe on his face.

“Ho! Ho! Ho! Merry Christmas Stilinski-Hale family. Henry remember what I told you.” Santa/Sheriff says as he walks by the end taxable taking a cookies off the plate and walks towards the door. Stiles meets him by the door with his hand held out. 

“Lay off the cookies Santa. Your cholesterol can’t take too many cookies. Now give me the cookies your hiding.” 

“They were just sitting there wanting to be eaten. And I mean I aim Santa. I should get cookies.” 

“Nope. Santa has to watch his cholesterol too.” Stiles takes the cookies from the sheriff’s hand and stuffs them in his mouth. “Thanks dad for being Santa for the kids.” He whispers blowing crumbs down the front of his short then to the floor. 

“You’re welcome. I’ll see you guys in a couple of hour for lunch. Melissa made her famous cherry pie.”

“We’ll be there. Not going to miss out on that pie.” Stiles says closing the door. “Alright let’s open presents.”

“Can I help Sky open her presents first before I open mine.” Henry says as he scoots closer to his sister and the tree.

“Yea buddy. All of her gifts are wrapped with the purple wrapping paper. Please be careful.”

“I will. I promise.” Henry says picking up the first purple under the tree and putting it in front of Sky. “Here you go Sky. Do you want me to help you open them? Here let me help? Look Sky isn’t it pretty.” Henry continues to help Sky with her presents as Derek and Stiles sit on the couch watching their beautiful kids. Henry plays with Sky and her new toys on the carpet completely ignoring his presents which are still wrapped under the tree.  
“Henry your presents are still under the tree. Are you going to open them?” Derek says.

“I know. I’m going to open them.” Henry hands over all the toys to Sky and grabs his presents which are wrapped with green wrapping paper. He unwrapped toy after toy after toy until there was only one present left. Stiles holds his breathe waiting for him to open it. Henry pulls out a Nintendo DS with the Mario cart game cartridge. Derek had been against getting him one because he thought he was too young but Stiles said you’re never too young to start playing video games, so he went with it.   
Henry played with his DS while Sky played with her toys until it was time to go to grandpa house. 

“Henry go get dressed and brush your teeth. It’s time to go to grandpa house.” Derek says walking past him and ruffling his hair on his way to pick up his daughter and get her dressed. Henry gets up and walks up the stairs without taking his eyes off of his game. They get ready, out the door, and pulling into the Sheriffs driveway about an hour later. Melissa is opening the door as they walk up to the porch.

“You guys barely made it. I can only keep him from the pie for so long.” Melissa says while she hugs them and kissing the kids on the forehead.   
“Grandma, I saw Santa today. He had a big fluffy white beard and a big red bag of presents….” Henry rambled on describing Santa to Melissa and then the sheriff. 

Melissa and sheriff had gotten married about two years ago. About right before they found out about Sky. Scott and Stiles had always tried to get them together when they were teenagers but it never went anywhere until after Henry was born. Their mutual love and adoration of Henry and later on Sky is what brought them together. 

“Where’s Scott, Allison, and Madison?” Stiles says right as the front door opens and his brother from another mother walks in holding his 6 year old daughters hand. Allison got pregnant their senior year in high school and Scott being the man he is asked her to marry him. Madison lets go of Scotts hand and runs straight into Derek’s awaiting arms. Nobody knows why nut since Madison was born she was attached to Derek.   
“Since everybody has arrived, let’s eat,” Sheriff says already digging into the mashed potatoes. They all seat down tomcat and talk at the table. Once done Scott and Stiles clean up the table and do the dishes before Stiles comes into the living room.

“We hate to leave so soon, but we have to make it over to Talia’s before Henry and Sky get tired from all the playing and eating.” Stiles and Derek hug them goodbye promising to come over more often and are on their way to Derek’s parents’ house. Pulling into the curving driveway they are met by the whole Hale family outside on the porch. 

“Oh god Peters here,” Stiles cries as he puts his head in his hands. Derek laughs as he gets out of the car and helps his kids from the backseat. They all hug and pinch cheeks before going inside and sit in the living room chatting. Talia serves dinner while people make their way toward the huge dining table in the dining room. They continue to talk and laugh and joke around throughout dinner. Cora, Laura, and Derek clean up while everybody else goes to tithe theater room to watch a movie. When Derek finally finishes cleaning up he walks into the theatre room to find that both his kids and husband are on the verge of sleep. He walks over to Stiles and shakes his shoulder lightly.

“Stiles wake up I want to give you tour present.” Stiles wakes up and is dragged by Derek up to his childhood bedroom. 

“We haven’t exchanged gifts yet so I thought this was the perfect time. Do you want to go first?” Derek says taking Stiles’ hand and sitting on the bed. Stiles nods and pulls out a box from his pocket and handing it over to Derek. Derek opens it and inside is a replica of Derek’s parents ring with the engraving “FOREVER” on the inside of the ring. Derek’s dad died about 20 years ago trying to be a good citizen and rescue some kids from a house fire. The ring is the replica of the ring his dad gave his mother since Talia will always have the original. 

“Stiles…I….I don’t….” Derek pulls Stiles into a bone crushing hug with tears streaming down his face. After Derek calms down he goes over to his closet and pulls out a large picture frame and hands it to Stiles. He gives him a painting of the family together that he painted. For the past year Stiles had bugged him about portrait. Derek refuses every time because he said it would be weird to paint himself. Stiles stares at the painting in silence and with a look of awe written on his face. 

“I love you so much Derek.” Stiles cries and wraps his arms around Derek’s neck and kisses him senseless. Derek folds his arms around Stiles waist and deepens the kiss. Derek sighs contently. 

He would never imagined 20 years ago that he would be this happy and content with his life. He has his family, husband, and kids. He needs nothing to be truly happy with his life.


End file.
